galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zerg Template
The Zerg Defilers and Infestors have a disease that slowly turns other creatures into Zerg to be assimilated into the Swarm. On more rare circumstances, the Zerg occasionally turn sentient creatures into Zerg Hybrids to be generals and operatives on worlds. The Overmind completely overrides the will of assimilated creatures. Some Hybrids do try to resist the will of the Overmind, so their creation is very rare. The will DC to resist the Overmind's will varies depending on the Hybrid's proximity to a hive or other Psionic Zerg. 'Creating a Zerg Creature' 'Zerg Creature' is a template that can be added to any corporeal living creature. The creature gains the Zerg subtype, and keeps all of the statistics of the base creature, except as noted below: CR: +1 For Zerg Creature, +2 For Hybrids Alignment: CN or CE for Zerg Creatures, CE for Hybrids Type: gains the Zerg subtype, if the base creature is an aberration, adjust its BAB and saves to match, otherwise, creatures base stats remain unchanged Armor Class: Zerg creatures gain a +2 Natural Armor bonus, Hybrids gain a +4 Natural Armor bonus Defenses/Qualities: Gain Cold Resistance 10, Darkvision 120ft, Evolve, Fast Reflexes, Fire Vulnerability unless creature has the fire subtype, Overmind, Hybrids are Psionic and gain a Fast Healing 1, any creature that is immune to mind-affecting effects loses this ability once they are assimilated Speed: Unchanged unless the creature evolves Melee: Gains 2 claw attacks that do 1d4 damage if the creature is medium, damage increases or decreases based on the creature's size. If the creature already has claw attacks, use the higher damage type. Creatures can evolve new attacks Special Attacks: Evolve-'' all Zerg creatures have a number of evolution points equal to 1+HD. They may take Zerg Evolutions ''Overmind-'' Any creature using an Mind-Affecting Effect on a Zerg Creature must make a will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier or be confused for 1d6 rounds ''Psionic-'' Hybrids gain the Overmind ability as well, and increase the DC for all Zerg within 30ft of them by 2, and instead of becoming confused, creatures that fail the save take 1d4 Wis damage and are staggered for a round. Hybrids can also give Zerg order telepathically. Zerg can attempt a will save to resist the order by making a Will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier '''Psi-Like Abilities:' Hybrids gain a number of psi points equal to their HD+Cha modifier. These psi points can give them psi-like abilities by spending a number of points equal to the power level of the power they are taking. They can use the psi-like ability 1/day. If they spend twice the number of points, they can use it 3/day. If they spend three times the number of points, they can use the power at will. The DC for their psi-like abilities is Cha based. Their CL is equal to their HD. Once a Psi-Like ability has been selected, it can't be changed. Ability Scores: Zerg creatures gain +2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, however, if they have an intelligence score higher than four, it is reduced to 4. Adjust their skill points accordingly. Hybrids gain +4 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, +4 Cha. Their Intelligence is unaffected. Skills: Changed depending on their intelligence adjustment above. Feats:'' Fast Reflexes-'' All Zerg creatures and Hybrids gain the Improved Initiative feat